


Little Hyungwon

by kihyunyoo



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, changki, changki rise, ilovethisomg, kid!Hyungwon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 16:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8760883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kihyunyoo/pseuds/kihyunyoo
Summary: And on that one fine night, Hyungwon smiled ever so brightly.





	

**Author's Note:**

> idek bro  
> :')  
> i died rip me

-

Changkyun can feel a soft tug at the duvet. It woke him up, actually. He stretched out his left arm to carefully feel the sleeping form next to him. And yes, Kihyun is still there, sleeping. So basically, this means… It’s their son. He then carefully sat up, trying not to wake his other half and he looked at the side of their bed. And he was greeted by his cute wide eyed five year old son, Hyungwon, looking scared as if he’d seen something extremely frightening.

“What’s wrong, baby?” Changkyun sat up and automatically lifted his son from the ground then placed him on his lap. Little Hyungwon then hugged his father and buried his face on Changkyun’s chest. He responded by caressing his sons back, reassuring him that his father will always be there for him. And that everything is going to be okay.

“Raining…” He said in a low voice. Voice muffled against Changkyun’s shirt. His father nodded. And started to stroke his sons’ hair. Changkyun knows perfectly well that when it rains, Hyungwon automatically thinks thunders will follow. And out of all the things any five year old would fear, thunder got the highest rank. No, Hyungwon isn’t afraid of closet monsters or shadows lurking in the dark. Or even fazed by trying to scare him off. Changkyun and Kihyun found out quite early that Hyungwon’s mental development is much faster based from the normal growth and development studies.

And they are proud of it. Hyungwon learned to walk even before he reached his 10th month. He behaves well and obeys his parents. He doesn’t cry when he accidentally hurt himself, instead he studies the event and will reflect if he finds out that it’s his fault. Hyungwon isn’t the usual hyperactive, full of energy, ball of sunshine five year old. He is mainly quiet and prefers indoor games rather than outdoors. Their son is also a kid with few words, he rarely talks. But when he does, it makes sense. It isn’t the usual blabber and words stumbling upon each other. It’s a complete sentence. And he can convey his feelings and the things he want to say fluently.

Changkyun saw Kihyun stir in his sleep. Not a moment later, his lover is awake. Looking at them with confused eyes. “What happened?” He asked, sleepiness still lingers in his voice. The younger directed his gaze at the window, Kihyun followed, it is indeed pouring hard, and the way the harsh rain and wind slam against their glass window made their son stiffen in Changkyun’s hold. The older gestured for Changkyun to pass Hyungwon to him. He nodded.

Changkyun turned to look at the digital clock at the bedside table. It read 5:21AM. Too early for any of them to be awake.

“Would you like to go back to sleep with Daddy Kihyun? It’s still early.” He asks, taking a peek at Hyungwon’s hiding face. The little boy looked at him and nodded. Looking relieved and content.

“All right. I guess this is good night?” He asks. Hyungwon then separated himself from his father, he stood up carefully avoiding his father’s thighs. Afraid to step on him. And then he held Changkyun’s face and lightly pecks at his father’s lips. “Thank you Papa.” He casually says before he lies down next to Kihyun. And the older hugs his son protectively, humming a lullaby to help him drift off to sleep. 

Changkyun sat there frozen. That was the first time Hyungwon ever kissed him, considering that the boy didn’t like to display such affection. Changkyun shut his eyes deeply, savouring the moment. Hyungwon never fails to make Changkyun love him more than himself, each and every day. He looks at the source of his happiness and adored them.

With Hyungwon’s arm around Kihyun’s neck, breathing softly over his father’s face looks so endearing. And the way Kihyun has his arm around Hyungwon’s small frame brought a bright smile upon Changkyun’s lips. Their family is perfect. He wouldn’t miss this beautiful sight for the world.

-

Kihyun is in the middle of sautéing the garlic when his phone kept buzzing in his pocket. He turned the stove to a low one and asked one of the chef to take over for him just for a while.

His brows furrowed upon seeing the callers ID. It’s Hyungwon’s pre-school teacher, Minhyuk. He picked up the call immediately, removed his toque blanche and exited the kitchen.

“What?” Kihyun says rather unconvinced.

Kihyun was told that Hyungwon got into a fight and a guardian is needed to discuss his child’s behaviour. He couldn’t believe it. His son is never the aggressive one and his temper is always in place. Without thinking twice he hanged up on the call, went to change into his outdoor clothes, and walked faster than usual to get into the parking space.

Kihyun arrived just 20 minutes after the call. He walked with long strides (lol) heading to the Headmistress’s office. There he saw his son sitting properly on the chair and he got an abrasion on his cheek. This made Kihyun furious. Why in the world would anybody hurt his son? Kihyun calmed himself down, knocked and when the teacher saw him, he immediately opened the door. He was ushered to take a seat next to his son. Hyungwon just shoots him a small smile, fear and shame evident in his gesture.

“I’m sorry to call you out in the middle of your work but Hyungwon got into a fight with Mr. Son’s son, Jooheon. The kid got a cut on his brows and lips so he was sent immediately to the hospital. We would like to look further on the situation. Your son wouldn’t talk, so his side of story is still unheard of.” The headmistress said. Kihyun nodded to this. He’s sure Hyungwon wasn’t the one who started it.

Kihyun patted Hyungwon’s back and peered at his son’s face with a gentle smile. “Would you like to tell Daddy what happened?” He asks softly. Because no, his son doesn’t need to be lectured right now when he’s scared like this. Kihyun knows Hyungwon didn’t cry either. And his heart hurt because his son looks so frightened but he doesn’t cry and tries his best to hide his feelings.

Little Hyungwon looked at his father with downcast eyes. “He said I’m different. And he doesn’t like it when I’m here.”

Kihyun, the headmistress and Minhyuk nodded to this. They are all aware of Hyungwon’s advanced development and because of this, he is often teased for knowing a lot of things. His classmates sees him as a know-it-all, bragging, five year old. Even though the kid rarely shows reaction, and ignores their teasing, this time maybe Hyungwon got the best of it and couldn’t take it anymore.

“Alright, we’ll have a talk with Mr. Son and Jooheon about this. I’ll update you, Mr. Lim. For now, you can take Hyungwon home and get him some rest.”

“Sorry for the trouble.” Kihyun said while smiling apologetically, they bowed and left the school.

The ride on their way home was silent. Hyungwon kept staring at the window. Kihyun asked if he wanted to take a stroll at the mall, or eat ice cream, or buy new toys to cheer him up a bit. But his son refused. Kihyun can clearly tell that Hyungwon is upset. Because who wouldn’t? You got held back at the reception and sat there with unwanted stares even though it wasn’t your fault.

They arrived at their house and Hyungwon went straight to his bedroom, dragging his turtle backpack. Kihyun followed him after parking his car. He found his son sitting at the center of his bed hugging his knees and Kihyun swears, any minute now Hyungwon will cry. The kid is biting his lips hard, as if holding back a sob. Kihyun’s face soften and sits beside his son.

“It’s okay now, Daddy is here. You can cry.” He wraps his arms around his son and rested his chin on top of Hyungwon’s head.

The kid trembled and cried silently. Even at times like this, Hyungwon does things that won’t trouble them so much. He never throws a fit. And this is why he loves his son over anything. They’re so blessed to have Hyungwon. He is the child every parent would ask for.

“It’s okay to get angry sometimes. But it’s not okay to hurt people, baby. I want you to apologize to Jooheonie tomorrow, forgive him for what he did, and explain to him why you got mad. How about that?” Little Hyungwon nodded while trying to stop himself from crying.

A little later, Hyungwon fell asleep in his embrace. He carefully changed his sons’ clothes and tucked him in his sheets. Kihyun kissed him on his forehead before exiting the room quietly, shutting the door as lightly as he can. When he turned, Changkyun was right in front of him. And it scared him for a moment. He lightly punched the younger on his chest while mouthing ‘Don’t ever do that again’.

“Why are you-“ Changkyun was interrupted when Kihyun put his hand over the younger’s mouth. He was dragged downstairs, to their living room. They sat at the couch.

“He just fell asleep. And by the way…” Kihyun isn’t sure whether to tell Changkyun or not because he knows his husband will panic and will rage.

Changkyun sighed. “Something happened to Hyungwon, I’m sure.” He knows Kihyun all too well. From his body gestures to the intonation of his voice. He can easily read him like an open book.

Kihyun then told the whole story regarding Hyungwon’s situation. And he was damn right. Changkyun got so worried that he almost ran into his sons’ room and hug him for dear life. But Kihyun was able to stop him. He also mentioned about giving lecture to that Jooheon kid that teased his son. What angered Changkyun the most was the abrasion that Kihyun described. Just the thought of someone else touching his son’s perfect face made him mad. Changkyun crossed his arms over his chest and pouted. 

“Don’t act like you’re the same age as Hyungwon. You’re not helping.” Kihyun said, almost defeated.

The next day, Mr. Son called at their home number and it was Changkyun who answered. The older apologized for his sons’ behaviour and promised that it will never happen again. He even sent a bouquet of flowers as a sign of apology as he can’t meet them in person at the moment. Mr. Son mentioned he’s on a business trip. Changkyun also made an apology on behalf of his son.

Changkyun and Kihyun sent Hyungwon to school and made sure their son gets to have a talk with Jooheon. Surprisingly, little Hyungwon handled things rather well, as well as Jooheon. The two forgave each other and they even shook hands. And from there, the two became close. Jooheon and Hyungwon became playmates. They’re total opposites but it compliments them perfectly.

That night, when Kihyun and Changkyun was about to fall asleep, they heard soft knocks on the door. They knew it is Hyungwon. But it isn’t raining. So it troubled them for a bit. They both sat up, turned on the lamp shade and Hyungwon made his way inside their bedroom.

“Hi, baby.” Changkyun greeted. Kihyun welcomed him with a warm smile.

Little Hyungwon stood by the foot of the bed and started to play with his fingers. His parents smiled. They already know what he is up to.

“Come here.” Kihyun gestured. And on that one fine night, Hyungwon smiled ever so brightly. He climbed to the bed while giggling. This made his parents the happiest. Seeing Hyungwon being carefree and cheery is all they ever wanted. He settled himself in between Kihyun and Changkyun. And he shuts his eyes happily.

“Good night. I love you Papa Kyun, and Daddy Ki.” Hyungwon mumbles.

Kihyun and Changkyun looked at each other before saying “We love you too,” in unison.

Minutes had passed and Hyungwon is sleeping soundly. They both turned off the lamp shade and laid carefully beside their son. The moon is shining brightly, making their room dimly lit. Changkyun looked at Kihyun affectionately before mouthing ‘I love you’, Kihyun catches it and replies with an ‘I love you too, so much’.  
  
Kihyun and Changkyun faced Hyungwon, the older put his hand gently over Hyungwon’s stomach, Changkyun does the same, and they intertwined their fingers. They kissed their son delicately on the crown of his head. Today was a good day.  
  
They all slept with a warm smile on their faces. Life is beautiful.


End file.
